dizzywoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
You can now do missions in Dizzywood! To do a mission click on the missions button on the right side of the screen by the backpack and buddy's buttons, from there you can select which mission you want to do by clicking on it. Now there are missions that are games, so you don't need gameboards anymore. Some missions are very familiar, because they were Daily Events before. A Question from Spy Bear *The binoculars are in Mage Barrow *You get 100 coins for finishing this mission Agent Training: Word Race *The briefcase is just right of the gazebo behind a tree in The Garden Gazebo *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Beach Cleanup (repeatable) *Clean up six pieces of garbage *You get 300 coins for finishing this mission Bee Sprite Spying *The bee is at The Explorer's Camp near one of the tents *Click on him and the bee sprite will tell you a tiny bit about Secret Agent Bear (who lives in the secret Tree House that's at Wildwood Glen) *You get 100 coins for finishing this mission Bountiful Bat *The bat is in the Jaguar Temple *You get 500 coins for finishing this mission Broken Magic *The wizard orb is in Wildwood Glen behind the lake *Archimedes Wizard staff is in Breakwater Beach near the tent *You get the Wizard's hat and staff for finishing this mission Candy Corn Scavenger Hunt (only for halloween) *Wildwood Glen *Presto's Edge *Breakwater Beach *The Explorer's Camp *Tanglevine Jungle * You can do this once per day until you have all the available costumes that are rewards for this mission NOTE: You can't do this mission anymore (it was only for Halloween) Clothing Tent Delivery * Go to The Explorer's Camp * Click on the Clothing Tent which is located near the campfire *You get 300 coins for finishing this mission Defuse the explosive barrel *The red ball of Elixir is in the Jaguar Temple on the first platform *You have 2 minutes to find the explosive barrel. Its in The Crystal Catacombs near the entrance of the Elder Vein Mines *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Dig for dubloons (repeatable) *Go to Tanglevine Jungle and then levitate over the river you will see a sign near Move Master Swingtail *Click it and you reach a small beach called Gull Island (there is not much to do) *You have to dig the darker sand area *You get 250 coins for finishing this mission Discover and Decorate *The Crate is in Skytown Skate Park Fallen Critters *The bucket is in The Explorer's Camp *The pulley is in Presto's Edge *The rope is in Jaguar Temple *After collecting the needed items, go to the Chasm and rescue all the critters *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission NOTE: After you finish this mission you unlock the Beach Cleanup Mission Fetch a Freezing Sprite *The Gumbilina Sprite is at Wildwood Glen *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Find a Magical Secret Envelope (repeatable) *Levitate and a Magical Secret Envelope is sticking out of bush Tanglevine Jungle *Ghost Ray a rock near the pillars Presto's Edge *Go to The Explorer's Camp and there's one by the tree that is by Jaguar Temple *Go to Wildwood Glen back of pond near the Tree House *You get the Bug emote and/or 300 coins for finishing this mission Find a move scroll *Feed the Cloud Sprite in Skytown Skate Park *Play games in Tanglevine Jungle *One is by the clothesline in The Explorer's Camp *Figure out Riddles in Presto's Edge See article Riddles for some help with those Find Admiral Hawksbill *Go to Breakwater Beach *Go to the right and click on Admiral Hawksbill to get an Admiral's Hat Find footprints *They are in The Crystal Catacombs Find H.C. Le Snout's Equipment *H.C. Le Snout's Brush is in the Jaguar Temple on the second plateau next to the giant drill *H.C. Le Snout's Dust Pan is in Skytown Skate Park across the bridge and south west a bit *H.C. Le Snout's Hammer is at Breakwater Beach west of Cecil Sideshuffle *H.C. Le Snout's Trowel is located in Wildwood Glen on one of the stepping stones near the statue it's really tiny Find Melinda Move Master Swingtail *She's in Tanglevine Jungle on the far side of the river Find the honey jar (repeatable) *The honey jar is located in Presto's Grove near the Magic Wheel Find the crystal key to the Icy Aerie *The key is in the Chasm (to get to the Chasm, levitate over the empty space beside the bridge the Chasm and wait until you drop down) Find the needy bee *The needy bee is in Presto's Edge near the center *You get the neo recliner for finishing this mission NOTE: After you finish this mission you unlock the Find the honey jar Mission Find the robot parts before the emperor puts them together! * The robot parts are found in the Elder Vein Mines (they look like green boxes and are easy to see) Get Digging *Talk to H.C. Le Snout *You unlock Montana Jack's Travelogue's Part 1 Ghostly Pumpkin *It's behind a pillar in Presto's Edge *Use Ghost Ray to get the Pumpkin Help Olivia unload her Wheels *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on either Olivia Kickflip or the mission and play Help the bees find honeycombs *The Garden Gazebo just south of the growing vines *Presto's Edge on the bridge *Breakwater Beach near the Sea Sprite *Wildwood Glen on the far right near the Gnarl sign *After you find all the honeycombs you get a jar of honey High Flying Bat *The Flying Bat is located in the Tanglevine Jungle *Jump on the Air Grate and click on the bat *You get 250 coins for finishing this mission Jack O'Lantern *The Garden Gazebo *Breakwater Beach *The Crystal Catacombs *Tanglevine Jungle NOTE: It only MIGHT give you the Jack O'Lantern for finishing this mission Lend Presto a Hand *The parcel is at Tanglevine Jungle *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Mine the Crystal Catacombs (repeatable) *There are six red, green, blue silver or gold crystals in The Crystal Catacombs *They are easy to find but one is behind this rock thing, so just walk there and your get it *You can do it three times a day and you get a red, green, blue, silver or gold crystal after you finish and 1 coin (first time) Montana Jack's Travelogues *Part 1 is near the river in Tanglevine Jungle *Part 2 is in Skytown Skate Park beside the lamp post by the skate shop *Part 3 is in the Gamma Yam Mine (for the laser thing) *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Pieces of the sky *The lightning bolt is in Tanglevine Jungle near the big river *The green star in The Explorer's Camp near the Game Machine *The blue moon is in The Garden Gazebo *When you get all pieces you get a Blue Moon, green star or a lightning bolt and 250 coins Note: There is a glitch so you can do this many times (even though it says you can only do it once), it disappears when you log out after finishing it unless it click on it again'' Preserving Your Mud Impression *Ghost Ray the tent furthest to the right in The Explorer's Camp *You will get an archeology shirt for finishing this mission Professor Nocturne's Flash Cards (repeatable) *The telescope is in Mage Barrow *You get 250 coins for winning the Flash Cards game Spark the Tradition *Candle One is at The Explorer's Camp *Candle Two is in The Crystal Catacombs *Candle Three is at Home Emporium *Candle Four is in Mage Barrow *Candle Five is at Wildwood Glen *You get a Winter Candle for finishing this mission Rescue the Garden Sprite *Find Purple Key just left of the Gazebo in the The Garden Gazebo *In Tanglevine Jungle, Levitation and get cage it is near the keep out sign on the other side of the river (very hard to see) Salamander Snack *One of the spiders is in The Garden Gazebo near the growing vines *Another spider is in The Explorer's Camp near Kan the Geomancer *The last spider is in Presto's Edge near the Breakwater Beach sign (Its practically on top of the bucket by the sign) *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Seed Scavenger *The Joysnap seeds are on the far right in Wildwood Glen *The Jangleberry seeds are on the other side of the river in the Tanglevine Jungle (use levitation to get there) Skate Shop Delivery *Go to Skytown Skate Park *Click on Skate Shop *You get 250 coins for finishing this mission Sticky Ichor *Go to Presto's Edge and find the first poisoned bee near the bridge. *The next bee is is in the The Explorer's Camp by Pierre. *The bee after him is in the Jaguar Temple on the edge of the first ledge. *The fifth bee is in The Crystal Catacombs by the page of the journal page. *The next bee is by the tree close to the river in Tanglevine Jungle *The seventh bee is in Wildwood Glen by the lake. *The next bee is obviously in the The Garden Gazebo. *The next bee is right beside the Presto's Edge sign in Breakwater Beach. *The bee you have to find next is in the Chasm. *The next place you need to go to is Skytown Skate Park, but instead of finding a bee you will find the ichor-tainted honey jar! *You get a reward of 500 coins for finishing. Stolen Tree House Guide *The part of the Tree House Guide is up in Skytown Skate Park, across the bridge *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Stop the Spying Rat *Spy Rat is in Wildwood Glen near the No Entry Sign *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Swipe the Sprite Traps (repeatable) *One is in Tanglevine Jungle (it's as south as you can go on the left of the river!) *One in The Garden Gazebo (when you get to Garden Gazebo, just keep following the path until you see it) *The last one is in Wildwood Glen (near the Gnarl sign) *You get 300 coins for finishing this mission The Arrival of Moonpebble *Moonpebble is in Tanglevine Jungle near the pillars that give you the invisibility power *You get 100 coins for finishing this mission Trick or Treat *Rock Bogie is in the Chasm *If you pick treat, you get 250 coins *If you pick trick, you will get nothing. But if you wait 10 minutes, you will be able to pick again Wilted Shrubbery *Go to The Garden Gazebo and pick a stick near the entrance *Click the test tubes in The Explorer's Camp *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Winter Expressions *The Summer Wizard is at Breakwater Beach *You get 200 coins for finishing this mission Category:Missions